The present disclosure generally relates to invoking functions in computer systems, specifically as related to mitigating performance degradation caused by certain enhanced security configurations. Generally, if a malicious actor gains access to a memory address that the malicious actor should not have access to based on a computer system's access controls, for example, system components requiring elevated rights or another user's data, the malicious actor may be able to exploit such access by gaining unauthorized control over the computer system, executing unauthorized code, and/or interacting with unauthorized sensitive data. Many computer processors support speculative processing, where the processor assumes that a given input will be true or false and then executes a following processing step in a manner that may be reversed. This is an efficiency optimization that reduces the impact of processing bottlenecks such as loading data from slower storage devices, for example, hard disk or EEPROM. A group of security exploits known as Spectre allow malicious actors to train a processor to make incorrect speculative execution predictions and then leverages the trained behavior of the processor to cause the processor to speculatively execute and retrieve data that the malicious actor should not have access to. Once the data is retrieved and cached, the timing differences between retrieving cached data and data in more persistent storage may be exploited to reveal the contents of targeted victim data.